Match 24
by Radioactive Raven
Summary: The 24th Hunger Games are guaranteed to be something special. The competition is fiercer than ever. Danger lurks around every corner, and tributes will be challenged each day. And in the end, that's the best kind Game there is. A game of chance.
1. One For All

_This year's Reapings are officially over!_

"That's it. This year's tributes, the stars of the Twenty-Fourth Hunger Games have been chosen! I, Fauna Flowers, am so, so honored to be here to present them to you."

"We're so happy to have you, Fauna. It's nice to be back myself. As always, I'm Silvius Baptiste bringing you the most extraordinary event in the nation, the one, the only Hunger Games! Each year all of Panem celebrates when the Games roll around as they have now for twenty-four years. Can you believe that, Fauna?"

"It's amazing! You've been here for half of those now, Silvius, can you tell us what's changed?"  
>"Well, the Gamemakers has worked efficiently each year to add new features and twists that keep us on our toes! Last year we were riveted with our second Chariot Ride, introduced in the Twenty-Second Games by the genius Head Gamemaker, Cypress March. Cypress and her team of wonderfully creative Gamemakers, including Archibald Charcelle, Faelin Wethers, Emery Lysme, Solariam Indris and newcomer, Leonardo Deimos. We were able to get some exclusive interviews with these fabulous Gamemakers, who teased us about what to expect this year."<p>

"And in addition to that, we'll be speaking to Hunger Games expert, Niffera Lynn,"  
>"A few Stylists who will be talking about their designs for their tributes,"<br>"Last year's winner, Felix Avion from District 2, who will voice his predictions about this years' games and how his life has changed one year later."  
>"And of course, our own President Phocus!"<p>

"But before any of this, why don't we meet our tributes. Fauna, would you like to start us off?"

"I'd love to! Panem, we have Gambit Abner and Stardust Imogen from the ever-charming District One."

"Meet District Two's tributes; Romulus Grace and London Janes!"

"The competitors from District Three; Atom Kishen and Zoee Laclie."

"Sebastian Saylor and Marina Neith are the hopeful tributes of District Four."

"District Five will be represented by Harvie Ebba and Shiloh Kendall!"

"Teague Harper and Parvati Vascler are the lucky pair from Six!"

"District Seven has brought us Gabriel Whethers and Cherry Bosworth."

"'Eight's chance in achieving the title rests in Stitch McLaughlin and Percale Lily."

"Rye Caspar and Saffron Wamen are the hopefuls from District Nine."

"Also going into the fray, Bennett Holt and Dixie Sterling from District Ten."

"District Eleven's tributes are the lovely Jeriko Trench and Thistle Holloway!"

"And that leaves Micah Lazarus and Mildew Campbell as the contenders from Twelve!"

"Now we're being joined by Niffera Lynn, renowned Hunger Games expert extraordinaire. Now I know it's a bit early to be making predictions, but Niffera, who should we be keeping our eye on this year?"

"Hi Silvius, Fauna. To be honest, there's plenty of competition this year! Last year we saw Felix as the clear top tribute, but there's a wide range of young men and women this Games. The obvious ones to look out for are the ones from One, Two and Four. Ms. Imogen, the young lady from One, is actually the daughter of the owner of Imogen Jewels, so this isn't the first time she'll be in the Capitol. And supposedly she's not all diamonds and gems, but can pack a mean punch."

"Wow, what a gal. She'll definitely be a person of interest. Who else is there?"

"Well, Romulus Grace of Two certainly has a lot to live up to since he's taken Felix's spot as District Two male. But don't count him out; he trains with our own Peacekeepers to keep up a daily training regimen."

"Sounds like a power-player. What about Teague Harper of District Six?"

"He just might be this year's dark horse. This guy is shrouded in mystery. Apparently he lacks a real home and rides the train rails from place to place. That's all we really have on him. That's what's going to keep the audience prying for more. He and Saffron Wamen are the "survivalists" this Games. Then we have the "adapters", Shiloh Kendall, Marina Neith and Micah Lazarus. These tributes could really go either way, but are able to deal well with change. Mr. Gambit Abner thrives under pressure and the calm Percale Lily may just surprise us all and come out on top. There's just no way we will tell until we hit the arena and see what the Gamemakers have in store for these tributes."

"It's going to be a wild ride. Thank you so much for stopping by Niffera. And thank you all for tuning in. You can cast your own predictions online at our website, on our Tribute Poll. I'm Silvius Baptiste,"

"And I'm Fauna Flowers, wishing you all a Happy Hunger Games!"

_Screen cuts to Capitol Seal. _

"And we're clear! Nice job everybody, we're back on in forty."

Silvius rises out of his seat, adjusting the collar of his pale blue sequin shirt, "Congrats, Fauna. A terrific first job, if I do say so."  
>Fauna's bright pink, bubblegum lips form in a polite smile. "That means so much, Silvius. This is what I've wanted to do ever since I was five years old. Now that I'm actually here . . . it's like I'm living a big dream. The Hunger Games is such a legend-it's made you the legend you are! I'm just so blessed to be here," She sighs, clutching her manicured hands together, eyes towards the ceiling.<p>

"Well the dream lives on," Silvius looks amused, "You're interviewing President Phocus in an hour."  
>"Why do you think I got these done?" Fauna extends her pale hand to Silvius, revealing her flower shaped nails, done in a multitude of rainbow coloring drawn in a spiral.<p>

I watch them from the sound booth. They had no idea. The black vest I'm wearing feels like a prison. Being back here makes it hard to breathe. I barely notice as my Stylist and Prep Team enter the room and begin to tousle my hair, apply makeup to the scars on my cheek and neck. This is my life now. One in the spotlight, one as a star. I thought I would enjoy it. But I don't feel anything at all except constricted, imprisoned. Alone. Instead of focused on my own life, I'm drawn back to the lives I ended. Ever since the Victory Tour, I've realized that they were people too. Not just tributes. Not just names in a bowl. I just can't believe it took 23 lives for me to understand.

"Mr. Avion, you're on in twenty."

I don't answer. The man repeats my name. I hate my name. I'm sick of hearing it. Instead I look through the window to the flat screen that displays the 24 tributes. If only they knew.

**District 1****: **Gambit Abner **& **Stardust Imogen

**District 2****: **Romulus Grace** & **London Janes

**District 3 : **Atom Kishen **& **Zoee Laclie

**District 4 :** Sebastian Saylor **& **Marina Neith

**District 5 : **Harvie Ebba **& **Shiloh Kendall

**District 6 : **Teague Harper **& **Parvati Vascler

**District 7 : **Gabriel Whethers **& **Cherry Bosworth

**District 8 : **Stitch McLaughlin** & **Percale Lily

****District **9 :** Rye Caspar** & **Saffron Wamen

****District **10 :** Bennett Holt **& **Dixie Sterling

****District **11 : **Jeriko Trench **& **Thistle Holloway

****District **12 : **Micah Lazarus** & **Mildew Campbell


	2. Instinct

**Atom Kishen, District 3**

529 tributes have died so far. Add this year's 23 (myself included) and you have 552. I only had four slips. Zoee had seven. I've been alive for 15 years, or 188 months, or 819 weeks, or 5,737 days, or 137,711 hours, or 8,262,670 minutes, or 495,760,218 seconds. And very soon I'll be dead. D E A D.

"Hey, Atom, are you going to keep muttering numbers under your breath this whole train ride?" Zoee asks me. She speaks to me in a concerned, considerate tone. As if I'm crazy.

"I bet you a million dollars he won't." My mentor stabs a piece of meat with his fork, and brings it towards his mouth, but not before I swipe at him and knock the utensil out of his hand.

"A million dollars. What would that be worth to her? She can't use it when she's dead."

Zoee covers her mouth, clearly hurt. I ignore her. Mac looks at me, a grin spreading across his stupid, drunk face. "That's when you make bets like that. I don't have anything to lose. I won."

"I don't think so." I reply sternly, never looking away from this worthless man's face. "I think it's because you lost everything already."

The punch hits me square in the jaw and the pain is almost immediate. It's a pinch compared to what I'll be getting later.

**Sebastian Saylor, District 4**

This train is pretty freaking great. I thought I wouldn't like it because I'd be itching to just get to the Capitol, but it's super comfortable with lots of open space. It sort of reminds me of my dad's yacht. There's a crystal chandelier, royal blue carpets, and the best freaking food I've ever eaten. Chicken in a creamy mushroom sauce with herbs and broccoli, a pasta salad, warm white rolls the size of your fist and something called chocolate fondue which is basically just a huge fountain of melted chocolate that you dip fruit, mini pieces of cake, and cookies in. It's fucking delicious.

"Hey, can we get seconds?" I grin, popping a chocolate covered strawberry into my mouth.

"Later. We're going to watch the recap of the Reapings." Lyra glances at Jacques, who's finishing his meal. They're both past victors and our mentors this year. District 4 actually has five past winners, but the rest have stayed home. I have no idea why. When I win, I'll go to the Capitol any time I could just to eat the food.

"Awesome, we can scope out our competition." I nudge a pissed-off looking Marina who rolls her eyes and finishes the last of her milk. I drain the rest of my glass, washing down the meal, though I'd rather be washing it down with the alcoholic drink Lyra and Jacques have. Grabbing a couple extra cookies, we exit the dining cab and head to the one with a large television and a leather couch and chairs. I plop down in between Marina and our escort, Aphrodite, who squeals when I chomp down on a cookie, "Sebastian, you're getting crumbs on my dress!"

"My bad!" I stretch out and get another heated glare from Marina, which is about the twentieth one I've gotten tonight. She isn't the prettiest girl by District 4 means, and with me here, she looks like a zero. But man, is she scary.

Jacques sets up the T.V. so that now on the screen we see what has got to be District 1. The boy, Gambit, is a volunteer, and he stares down about six other guys who begin to step forward as volunteers are called. He's muscular and about my height but with more scruffy hair. He walks up to the stage with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. The girl is totally hot, not a volunteer, but she turns away any volunteers with the wave of her hand, her long blond hair blowing in the wind.

District 2 has another pretty girl with curly hair and a bright smile. She does a little curtsy that makes Marina sigh with annoyance. The boy is extremely tidy with a military haircut, focused blue eyes and, despite fighting his way up to the stage, looks clean as he gives his name to the escort.

District 3 is boring. The boy is two years younger than me and the girl comes from the eighteen-year-old section.

I'm looking forward to seeing myself, and grin as I watch first Marina stride up and volunteer, and then I do the same. I'm pretty sure all the girls swoon and have to catch themselves from falling. Happy with what I see, the rest of the Reapings go by so slow. There's a couple, like the two from 6, the little girl from 10, and a tough looking guy from 12 who look like some kind of obstacle for me. Maybe real competition? If so it's the first I've seen, and nothing's proven until the games actually begin.

"You've both got advantages," Jacques is saying afterwards, though I'm only partially listening. It's been a long day; can you blame me? "Sebastian, you're one of the best looking tributes. People will want to sponsor you, especially if you can get a good training score. You'll prove you have both the looks and the ability. And Marina, you've already showed how intimidating you can be. Keep up that attitude and Lyra and I will get the word out to the press about your training back home."

Oh yeah, I forgot Marina was selected to volunteer. Sometimes in 4, tributes will be specifically selected and train from a young age to age eighteen when they'll then volunteer. She was the best in her group, apparently. I was never in the program, but I stilled trained. I'm a popular guy. I'll still be supported just like any other, if not more.

"We'll arrive in the Capitol in about five hours, so go get some rest and in the morning we'll enter the city." Aphrodite rises and yawns, running a hand through her purple hair. I get up off the couch, purposefully nudging Marina again on the way.

"G'night then." I say, brushing past Aphrodite and making my way to my bedroom. I end up just throwing my clothes onto the floor, and putting on a pair of sleep pants and a tee-shirt from the huge wardrobe in the side of the wall. Falling back onto the bed, I quickly feel myself falling into a peaceful sleep. Hunger Games here I come.

**Thistle Holloway, District 11**

The train rocks back and forth, in an almost therapeutic way. I've calmed down, but a post-cry headache still attacks me. The warm arms around me are what make it all better.

Jeriko runs his fingers through my hair, murmuring comforting words. They're hopeless, but they help to take my mind off our predicament. It's the fact that this boy, one I've never seen before, is holding me like I'm his baby sister. We're in my room, on the way to the Capitol. We've been here on the bed for maybe two hours and we haven't moved since. Somehow we fell in this way, came to this mutual bond ever since we shook hands on stage. We know we're going to die. There's no point in denying it with "ifs" or "buts". At least we're in it together.

I thought I'd feel differently. Thought I'd be stronger and know not to cling to people, to become attached. But deep down inside, I'm still only sixteen. Still just a kid inside.

Our escort knocks on the door for the eighth time. I wrap my hand in Jeriko's and burry my head into his shoulder. I close my eyes, never wanting to open them again.

**Rye Caspar, District 9**

I'm careful to watch my footing as I step onto the railing. The breeze whips my hair into my eyes, but I don't dare release my hand as I slide over the other side of the railing, so that I am now above the railroad track. Will this kill me? The train is moving incredibly fast. It's so dark and I can't see how bad the fall is. Maybe if I shut my eyes . . .

I'm suddenly grabbed by the back of my collar and pulled back over onto the train. The wind is knocked out of me as I hit the ground. I'm not even able to cry out in pain. The outline of a person stands over me. As I begin to regain my breath, I grab the person by the ankles instinctively, attempting to pull them off their feet. They nearly lose their footing but manage to stay upright and instead their left foot comes into contact with my chest. My head hits the cold steel and I clench my teeth in pain. I'm pulled inside the cab and the door is slammed shut behind us so that now the wind is gone, replaced by a strange silence. I try to find the strength to sit up, but instead the grip on my shirt tightens. A light flickers on, temporarily blinding me, but as soon as I lift up my hand to block the light, I can see who's standing above me. Millet.

In all honesty, I didn't know who to expect. Millet's saying something, but my head isn't completely clear. He shakes me a little bit.

"Rye! What the hell is wrong with you?" He's flustered and sweating and his light brown hair is a mess. I can't find the words to answer, but manage to pull myself out of his grasp. I lay my head against the cold wall, trying to stable myself.

"Kid, are you crazy? Why the hell were you trying to kill yourself?" He's whispering fiercely, staring at me in disbelief.

I exhale. "I wasn't trying to kill myself," I get out, my breath still coming out in short gasps. Millet shakes his head, and out of nowhere chuckles like this whole event is just one large practical joke. My exhaustion is replaced by anger. "What the hell is your deal, man? You fucking slammed my head into the ground."

He laughs some more and ignores me. "If the Capitol finds out about this, they'll think you're crazy. Hell, maybe you are. What did you think? You could just jump off the train without harm and make it back home to Mom and Dad?"

"Of course not!" I shoot back, putting my hand over the spot on my chest where Millet kicked me. "I figured . . . I might have a better chance of living through that than in the arena. It's not like there's anything back home for me anyway. I've had to do disgusting, terrible things to keep myself fed and alive." I cringe inwardly as I'm reminded by what I've been forced to do. I grew up as a poor, confused boy in an accepting family of four. My mother, father, Quin and I. Quin has always protected me in her own way. When I was late for work, she paid off my boss so that I wouldn't lose my job in the wheat fields. When I came out as gay, she defended me from anyone who might have insulted me. But there's only so much she could do. As soon as I turned sixteen, I started making money in whatever way I could. Even if it meant fighting kids and being bet on by strangers to win. Even if it meant becoming a prostitute (though I hated the word) it was somehow worth it because I got to bring home fresh food for dinner. All for nothing now.

Millet sighs sympathetically. "The Capitol would have just shipped you back anyway. Have you brutally murdered in the Bloodbath, then killed the rest of your friends and family."

"Are they really that clever? Really that cruel?" My voice quivers a little. What would the Capitol do if caught off-guard like that? Would they be prepared?

"I wouldn't put anything past them. They created these Games." Millet pauses. "I was eighteen when I won. They've gotten smarter and smarter ever since. Made the winners their own personal pets, keeping them on a leash, scolding them, petting them when they've done something right. "

"You were the twelfth one. You were their twelfth Victor." I hear myself saying, "Do you think they'll ever be a last?"

It's completely silent, save for the rumble of the train along the tracks. Millet stands there, looking old, broken. I've watched him year after year on stage and now that he's actually _my_ mentor, I can't stand to look at him anymore. I pity him, even though part of me hates him. That he's so weak, even though he has nothing to worry about anymore.

I struggle to get to my feet, and Millet starts to help me, but I shake my head and push him away. In a matter of minutes, we leave the back cab and get back to the one that has our rooms. I go straight inside the room and lock the door behind me. Bruised, I lie back onto the bed, my chest and head still throbbing. Even with the pain, I refuse to cry. I'm not a kid. If the Capitol wanted to send in a weakling from 9, they sent in the wrong person. I'm going to surprise them all, even myself. I'm not beaten. I'm not running away anymore.

**Dixie Sterling, District 10**

I wake up really excited. I mean it, I do. It's kind of a jittery excitement that's like built in caffeine, which is nice because I don't like the taste of coffee (it's too bitter and strong). I debate hopping in the shower but instead curiosity gets the better of me, and I go to the wardrobe and come face to face with so many beautiful clothes. How am I supposed to choose? None of them are like anything I have at home, where jeans are the most common style. I don't mind the change though. I like being pampered for once.

After a while I end up choosing a pretty pink skirt with a white top. I tie back my hair with a bow, and stare at myself in the mirror, happy with what I see. I look pretty for once, no longer just a silly farm girl. That's the moment I know I've made the right choice.

There's a knock on the door and I bound over and open it up to my escort, Marcus. He's dressed in a tuxedo, a red rose in the pocket and his unnaturally black hair slicked down so that it sticks out in the back as spikes. "My, Ms. Sterling, you're up early! I was just about to come and wake you up myself. Breakfast is ready, and we'll be in the Capitol in less than two hours. There's no time to lose!" He pats my head and then hurries down a door to Bennett's room, knocking and repeating a similar message (Capitol people are so funny).

I walk down to the dining car, first to the table. There's a spread of lovely looking breakfast food, and I spot a basket of cinnamon rolls. Cinnamon rolls! I remember when I was nine, my parents bought them for Christmas breakfast for my sister, brother, and me. They were delicious and made up for the lack of presents we got that year because the factory my father worked at had gone on strike, resulting in pay cuts from the Capitol. I don't know how my parents afforded them, but somehow they just made the world a little better. My mother and father have always been so good to us, and I guess I felt like I ought to pay them back.

When a seventeen year old girl was reaped yesterday, I stood up, took a breath, and volunteered. I was doing something good. The relief on her face replaced my doubt with happiness. I know it sounds dumb, but I think I really have a chance in this. Nothing is impossible. Thirteen year olds have won the Games before. I could bring back the happiness I felt then to the rest of my district. I have faith in myself. Some people may mistake it for stupidity, but I don't mind.

I sit down, pick up a cinnamon roll, and roll it around in the palm of my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>It's nice to write after you haven't for quite a while. And I love fleshing out these characters! Thank you for reading, please leave me a review with feedback on what you liked or didn't, and I plan on another chapter sometime in the week. Happy Thanksgiving, for those of you who celebrate it!<strong>


	3. Welcome to the Black Parade

**This is the Chariot Rides chapter! Hopefully the costumes were semi-creative. Hopefully you review! I'm hoping to start a SYOT once I get a bit farther into these games. It's simpler to create characters on your own, but it's fun to see what others come up with as well. After this chapter will come two or three chapters in the Training Center, then I'll move onto interviews and then the Games themselves!**

**edit: reposting after being betaed. thank you to Fritz as Pritz**

* * *

><p>Fauna Flowers sits pin-straight in her chair, hands folded on the table in front of her. The blinding pink dress she wears is completed with two over-sized feathers in her hair and five inch heels that match in color and outrageousness. Very contrasted next to Silvius, who is the moon if Fauna is the sun. His pale, glittery white suit is the absence of color next to his co-host, the only pop of color being another bedazzled red bow tie.<p>

"We're on in five," The cameraman gives the heads up, and Fauna and Silvius adjust their hair and clothing to make sure they are as presentable as possible for the rest of Panem.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1-_

"Hello! If you've just tuned in, then welcome, welcome, one and all! The Opening Ceremonies of this years' Hunger Games are just minutes away!" Fauna begins right on cue. Spending her early career presenting enhanced-brushes that color your hair and perfume that represents "the scent of each District" had actually paid off. Ms. Flowers had never actually been to District 12, but at times she felt like she knew it like home just because of its lovely fireside smell.

"As always, I'm Silvius Baptiste,"

"And I'm Fauna Flowers."

"They've just started the music for the tribute's entrance. We received some inside information from the stylists of Districts One, Four, and Seven about what they designed for their tributes this year. We'll have to see if their creations give the descriptions they gave us justice."

The balcony box the studio owns gives the hosts a perfect aerial view of the chariot's pathway below. Cameras outside focus in on all angles, ready to give a 360 of each pair.

"Oh! Here comes District One now; the stylists are Severina Mallow and Johan Jeme. And what lovely, classy outfits! Ms. Imogen is wearing a jeweled tiara and a beautiful glittery golden gown! Next to her Mr. Abner looks dashing in a sharp black suit with a sequin tie, with a silver bejeweled crown." Images of the two flash on screen, getting at a better angle. Gambit has his hand around Stardust's waist, looking confident and supportive as Stardust waves and flips her hair platinum blond hair. "They're complimented very nicely by their horses, don't you think?" Silvius comments, and Fauna nods enthusiastically, displaying her agreement.

"Now District Two is coming into view! Romulus Grace is a knight in shining armor, holding a silver sword and a shield with District Two's emblem. He looks quite intimidating! Especially next to his pretty District partner, London, who is dressed as a regal, elegant princess."

"Look at District Three! What interesting costumes; I quite like them, do you Silvius?"

"Indeed. Very retro. Atom Kishen and Zoee Laclie are adorned with DNA patterns." The two tributes wears tight black suits and the DNA pattern stands out a bold electric green. They are led by jet black horses, whose mains have been tinted with green. The boy and girl look timid and overwhelmed by the screaming crowd.

"Out next we can see District Four. Now, we talked to the stylists for this District too, and their outfits. It seems their plans have translated well, as you can see! Marina Neith and Sebastian Saylor have on matching bodysuits patterned with reflective scales that are a lovely shade of blue. Vesta Marbles, Marina's stylist, talked to us about her inspiration for the outfits, which was the fish so abundantly found in District Four. They captured her interest and sparked the idea for the outfits."

"District Five is led by four pure white horses. Harvie Ebba seems to be trying to put on a brave face, but it's clear that Shiloh Kendall is the more confident one in the chariot. District Five's industry is of course, power!" Images flash up, showing the two tributes wearing white shirts and pants that have lightning bolts on the sleeves and legs. An image of a storm cloud is on the front of each of their shirts. "Their outfits are nice, but don't particularly stand out, do they Silvius?"

"Not next to Four, no. And they are rather outshined by Six as well, who represent transportation. Teague Harper, the most mysterious tribute, is dressed as a pilot, complete with goggles that hide his eyes. His partner, Paravati Vasclar is a train conductor." Silvius doesn't say it, but Paravati's outfit is slightly obscure for an average train conductor. She wears an extremely short dress that is striped blue and white, with a bandana and conductor's hat. Teague has on a leather bomber jacket, a scarf, and a pilot's hat, making for a very stereotypical aviator.

"District Seven has arrived! We spoke to their stylists as well, Summanus Winters and Iuno Lesser. Summanus requested Seven, last year being stylist for District Twelve. He designed Cherry Bosworth's costume, made entirely of artificial leaves!" Cherry's outfit, or lack of one, is fake leaves that cover her. Gabriel is a traditional lumberjack: red plaid flannel shirt, jeans, chainsaw boots and suspenders. He holds an oversized fake axe, the tip smothered with fake blood.

"District Eight looks strikingly sharp! Percale has on a pretty patchwork dress and sweater, and her makeup is done to perfection. Stitch is adorned in a finely tailored suit."

"Oh my . . . District Nine is . . . interesting to say the least," Fauna seems at a loss for words. Silvius clears his throat and steps in as pictures of Saffron and Rye appear on screen. Saffron has on a yellow dress with a ridiculous looking green jacket and green collar that covers the majority of her face. Rye looks equally strange in a yellow shirt and bright green jacket. "I believe their stylists' stuck with their inspiration of corn a bit too literally. Better luck next Games!"

The image quickly flashes to District 10, who don't impress much either. Dixie looks thrilled to be in front of the crowd, wearing a pink wool sweater, jeans, and her hair done in braids that are kept together with pink bows. Bennett is more passive, wearing a leather cow skin jacket, jeans and a cowboy hat. Both wear cowboy boots. "These two cuties have piqued the crowd's interest but there are others who have been able to hold it a bit better."

"District Eleven is here with Thistle Holloway and Jeriko Trench! The two are holding hands and wearing similar outfits: green tee shirts and shorts with flowers and fake fruits embroidered on them. There are clovers and petals sprinkled on their hair and shoulders."

"To end the parade, District Twelve with Micah Lazarus and Mildew Campbell. These two are done up with dark eye makeup and black dust, wearing shirts and pants made out of some sort of metallic black material? It's a sort of edgy look that closes out the evening successfully."

A camera pans to the aerial shot of all twelve chariots as they make their way to the City Circle and the President's Mansion. Above on a balcony, a figure is seen walking out, and the camera zooms in so his face is shown more clearly. He is a large man, in his late-forties, his bright red hair tied back in a ponytail. The suit he is wearing is made of red velvet. He has an almost comical sort of mustache that twirls up at the ends. He is the most respected man in Panem.

The chariots and the music both come to a halt on cue, as President Phocus steps up to the microphone to give the official welcome. The camera cuts to each chariot, getting a final shot of each District as the President makes his speech.

"_Welcome, welcome tributes, to the Twenty-Fourth Annual Hunger Games! Each year, a boy and a girl from each of the twelve districts are selected to participate in a fight to the death as punishment for their past rebellion. The sole victor will bring fame and glory to his or her district, and return home alive. All twenty-four have the chance to be that victor. The games will put your instincts and skills to the test. As you proceed into the Training Center to prepare for these games, keep in mind your opponents, your surroundings, and your emotions. I wish you the best of luck and will watch each of you progress in these short days before the Games. In conclusion, may the odds be ever in your favor!"_

"And there you have it. That was President Vulcan Phocus, reciting his amazing annual speech to the country. We can see the chariots slowly disappearing indoors, so that means it's time for us to go as well. Don't go away, as we'll be bringing you continuous Hunger Games coverage starting again at three PM, Capitol Time. I'm Silvius Baptiste,"

"And I'm Fauna Flowers, signing off."


End file.
